The Birth of Kilala
Michaelsar12 presents Sleeping Kilala A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of '' ''Tara Strong as Kilala Reno and Teresa Brisby Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Kilala Reno Jason Marsden as Rei Aaron Lohr as the singing voice of Rei June Foray as Magica DeSpell Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca Jennessa Rose as Abigail Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Florian Katherine von Till as Snow White Frank Welker as Poe DeSpell Kathleen Barr as Rudolph and Louis Chirillo as Professor Utonium Kitazawa Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Kilala." Chorus: Sweet Kilala The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Kilala! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Kilala! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Kilala! Hail Kilala! Hail Kilala! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Kilala! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Kilala! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a royal prince with long light auburn hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants trimmed with gold, matching boots, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold. His name was Prince Florian. The woman was a German one with curly black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a yellow skirt, tan pumps with yellow bows, and a red bow hair band. Her name was Snow White, Florian's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Florian and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Doc, one of the Seven Dwarves, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a man and a boy entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Utonium Kitazawa and Prince Rei!" Sure enough, the man was a Danish one with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows. He wears a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a red belt, dark blue pants, and black boots. His name was Professor Utonium Kitazawa. The boy was 7 years old with red hair, elf-like ears, and brown eyes, wearing a green baseball cap, a matching shirt with short sleeves, olive overalls, and tan sneakers. His name was Rei, Utonium's son. Utonium walked up to the throne where Florian was sitting. Florian got up from his throne, walked over to Utonium, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Utonium introduced Rei to Florian. Florian smiled and shook Rei's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Rei, Utonium's son and heir to Florian's child would be betrothed." Utonium guided Rei to Snow White's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Rei looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs